


野生遊樂園

by blackbittermoon



Series: VHEMT- [4]
Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbittermoon/pseuds/blackbittermoon
Series: VHEMT- [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107284
Kudos: 2





	野生遊樂園

_逆年龄差/破镜重圆（又_

_bgm: Smoking on the Shoulders of Giants - The Lee's_

今天台风过境了。

我住的房子被判定为危楼，砖墙上用红色的油漆大大地刷了个拆字，被雨水一冲刷流下来一些，样子特别狰狞可怕。可我这个胆小鬼，已经没空再去天马行空地胡思乱想。我躺在荒无人烟的废墟里，听狂风折断树木的声音，空旷得那么凄惨。整栋楼的人，或者说整个小区的人，都早就拖家带口地搬走。我想起你站在我家门口，看着装满陈旧家具的大卡车来来往往，轻声对我说。

后会无期，柾国。

我和你再见的那天我在看一本书。

书的边边角角写满了各种小纸条传情般的密码。其中有一段是这样讲的：

_\- 还是想问，为何要忍受这一切？_

_\- 我觉得是因为爱。_

_\- 有意思。_

_\- 我说真的。_

_\- 你说这话的根据是？_

_\- 直觉。_

然后我小小的店面里忽然透进一丝光线来。我没戴眼镜，眯着眼去看，逆着光就只能看清一个纤瘦伶仃的影子。有那一瞬间我觉得那特别像你，但是你已经走了，我知道那不过是我的南柯一梦。我清了清嗓子，正要开口问是不是来纹身的，一道声音掺着点犹疑就传过来：“柾… 柾国？”

我知道这不是我的白日做梦了。

不知道为什么分别这么久你依然能把我叫得这么亲热。或许是下意识，或许是习惯，但总之我有一点开心，因为这说明你并没有完全忘记我。我在你身体上留下的痕迹会消失，可大脑皮层并不会撒谎。我努力掩饰着自己翘起的嘴角，问你过来是不是要纹身。

“啊，做遮盖。” 你漫不经心地四下瞟着我店里的装饰，慢慢吞吞地抬起左臂给我看。

非常触目惊心的疤痕。是这段我们不曾谋面的时间里新添的。我知道你是个不喜欢当面讲自己的弱点的人，就很识趣地没有开口问。再说了，我好像也没什么问的立场。不管是作为前男友，还是即将为你做遮盖的纹身师，窥探你的隐私想必是最大的忌讳。

你拿着我随手丢在工作台上的手稿翻看着，最后拎起一张很大的图。“老板，这个行不行啊？” 

我回头看你，你嘴角有一丝戏谑。

“怎么了，为什么不行。”

你抖抖那张薄如蝉翼的纸，笑起来的样子仿佛一刻就回到我们十七岁时。“这日期——”

当我走到离你只有两三米的时候我就知道你为什么要这样说了。那是你离开之后的半个月里我画的图。左轮手枪直逼心脏，大片浓郁而颓败的玫瑰从枪管生出，红是几乎要腐烂的红，绿是青苔潮暗的锈蚀的绿，几乎要将整个世界淹没。

落款是你二十二岁生日。

其实我也没什么想和你抢的念头，毕竟谁失恋之后还没个缓冲期，被当事人看到了好像也没什么可不好意思。我冲你摆了摆手，就又回头去收拾丢在小推车上的针头颜料。“你喜欢就做。今天还是再约时间？”

“改天吧。要一起喝一杯么？”

“不了。晚上还有客人。”

“那… 加个微信，方便联系？”

你冲我摇摇手机，笑容真诚非常，仿佛真的是慕名已久的顾客遇到了心仪的图，迫不及待想要和老板深入沟通一下。而我拿出手机准备给你扫码时，才发现一个小红点已经乖巧地等在屏幕下方了。

“我可还记得你号码。” 你转身就要走了，却还要轻飘飘地留下这样一句，叫人心乱如麻。

那天晚上我喝了很多酒，又把自己关在工作室后面的小房间抽烟。那天夜里的雨声格外缠绵，像久别重逢的恋人，恨不能把彼此拆吞入腹，直到天明也不肯罢休。我却恍恍惚惚地觉得，这雨好像你离开时的夜晚，淅淅沥沥，掩住了我二十多年来少有的眼泪。

后来我昏昏沉沉地就这样睡着了。

“嘿，借个火呗。”

四周非常嘈杂——通宵营业的火锅店和通宵跨年的club，还有通宵不睡飞叶子的穿得很亚逼的男男女女。我皱着眉蹲在露天院子的角落里抽烟，努力想让尼古丁驱散那股和榴莲有一拼的恶臭。

很可惜失败了。

你就是在这个时候出现的。和这方圆一两公里都格格不入的打扮——当然不是说你稀奇古怪，而是因为你太不稀奇古怪了，站在这群人之间就像个误入狼群的小绵羊，像第一次被班上不学无术的后进生拉来成人世界的乖孩子。

而乖孩子在问我要火。我想。你这是在往我心里点火。

“没有吗？” 你看我迟迟不回答，俯下身来，一张漂亮得近乎锋利的脸凑得很近，近到我能闻见你脖颈上淡淡的香水味儿——Penhaligon, Endymion。

软糯。香甜。妖娆。是希腊神话里引众神倾倒的美少年。是赎罪之人最渴望的极乐世界。

我后来尝过你的味道之后这样想。

“有。” 我用习惯的淡漠表情看着你，毫无挑逗意味地往你脸上轻轻吐着烟圈。你也不恼也不躲，和周围这些芝麻大小的事情都要跳脚的人一点都不一样，反倒是扯开嘴角笑了起来，眼睛弯弯的，像天上挂着的不到盈满的月亮。你见我不再说话，就单手撑了下地在我旁边坐下，毫不客气地从兜里掏出盒烟，拿了一根叼在嘴上，脸朝我这边转过来，像个要糖吃的孩子等着我给你点着。

原本在这种气氛下我该拿下那根只被你咬了过滤嘴的烟，要么自己咬着要么去吻你的嘴。可大概因为你看起来实在没满十八岁，我居然真的只是用打火机给你点出一簇火苗，连烟头相碰的暧昧戏码都不曾想过要做。

所以毫不意外地你吸好第一口之后就笑了，手指晃晃悠悠地夹着那根摇摇欲坠的烟。“喂，你当我什么，未成年？”

“不是么。” 我没大集中注意在你这边，淡淡应付着。

“好吧。你可是第一个识破我的。”

没想到你真的还是个小孩。我立刻转头看你，果然是十七岁才会有的无辜又不造作的表情。

“所以第一名有什么奖励么？”

你在我的注视下居然渐渐脸红了起来，像是被暗恋的人当面戳破心思一样。

但你就是你，永远不按常理出牌。那时是，后来也是。

“我亲亲你的眼睛吧。” 你这样说。

我一下没稳住，掐灭了手里的烟。

牛奶味的。

后来我才知道你并不是那家club的常客，正如我所料的那样，是被夜夜笙歌的室友带来图个新鲜刺激罢了。可是抽烟你也是真的会，喝酒也能仰起脖子一口闷，吓得人只想往你手里塞草莓牛奶劝你别这么作践自己。你接过时倒也乖乖喝了，只是慢慢悠悠丢下一句，“你也没比我大几岁，你抽烟喝酒就不是作践自己了？”

听完这话的当口我真有结结实实地愣了一下，手里烧到一段的烟摇摇欲坠，啪地掉在黑色的鞋面上，留下一道清晰的印痕。

“老板，你烟都掉啦。” 客人好心提醒我。

我这才回过神想起你已经好几天没来店里玩，像中学时代我妈因为我在外面玩搞得太晚也忘了跟她打招呼所以气得跑回外婆家并且拒绝接我电话一样。想到这茬我忍不住笑起来，没再像往常一样一定要抽完一根烟再结束休息时间，直接弯腰捡了烟头一丢，又戴上手套拿起一根新的针。

“最后一点了，坚持住，可能比较疼。”

“行，来吧。”

客人话音刚落，门就吱呀一声开了。我抬头一看，心说真是心有灵犀一点通么？你面色不善地站在门口，看起来没有要进来的意思。客人小声问我你是不是我前男友，奈何那时候的房间太小，被你听了个一清二楚。

我眼睁睁看着你动了动嘴，估计是在把脏话往下咽。腮帮子来回鼓了两下，活脱一只新鲜出炉热气嘭嘭的小面包。

真太可爱了。我弯起眼睛，想着自己好像已经好久没有笑得那么真心实意了。

“不是哦。不过马上就要成为我男朋友了。”

客人瞪大眼睛，接着冲我露出个揶揄的笑容，继续压低声音催我，“那你快点，我忍一忍，就不打扰你表白了。”

那天结账时候我好心情地少收了她两百块钱，还答应送她一个handpoke小图。小姑娘收起手机乐颠颠地走了，关上门之前还冲我挤了挤眼睛。

真是天时地利人和。

“你刚才说什么？” 你抱着手臂一屁股坐到沙发上，板着脸看我收拾工具。我看你不像要生气的样子，决定多逗你玩玩。“你不都听见了？”

小小的房间里是短暂又漫长的沉默。我回头看你，你咬着嘴唇瞪我。

“你过来。” 你终于松开那块可怜的皮肤，口气不容置疑。

“干什么？” 我坐到你旁边。空调房里人的体温骤然升高，滚烫的气息透过布料传递过来，灼得人浑身上下都像要被点着。

“实践一下你的话。”

闭上眼之前，我想起了我某个前任，特别喜欢拉着我在夏天闷热的午后看英剧。在那个冗长的七月里，我始终处在一种头昏脑胀的状态，整个人都很低迷，对发生过的事情毫无概念。而唯独有一句话，在我吻到你鲜血味道的那一刻，以一种潮水拍岸的力道，就这样无可拒绝地出现在我脑海里。

我想，原则上一般都是我主动吻别人，这次你主动了。原则上小孩子总是聒噪又肤浅，这次你却因为我喝酒气得好多天没理我。原则上你不是我该去染指的人，这次却愿意为了尝一尝草莓牛奶的味道放弃所有理智。原则上我不能爱你的，但是我爱了。

在你离开后的雨季里，我才知道，我从来就没有喜欢过这个世界，只不过是遇见了你。

有句很俗套的话叫做快乐的时光总是短暂。我想没人能逃得过这个例外。这座城市的冬季阴郁而难熬，因此室内活动占据了我们绝大部分时间。有客人时你就在一边看我工作，没人时我们就窝在一处，看电影，抽烟，喝酒，谈人生谈未来谈爱情唯独不谈过去，接吻，用嘴巴给对方喂青柠水，最后在片尾曲结束后屏幕的荧荧光线下做爱。

你的味道永远是那么好。柔软得像巧克力泡芙上一圈白色的奶油，甜美得像百货商场地下一楼的甜品店新出炉的草莓甜甜圈。我从来不想把这些羞人的话讲给你，因为你会一脸嫌弃地说我是色狼什么的。可我才不是啊，我是在你面前就只是温柔乖顺得只想蹭你小腿的大型犬罢了。

所以后来的一切都好像一语成谶。说起来摇尾乞怜这个词颇有点可笑又辛酸，但好像也不是我给自己卖惨，是我真的留不住你罢了。世界是一个巨型游乐场，我的小小的房间太压抑了，没法让才刚接触到这个花花世界的你心甘情愿地蜗居。人家都说距离产生美，我想前人的话真是醒世箴言。天天在同一屋檐下，怎么能不相看两厌，连我工作完没收起的颜料你喝完没丢的牛奶袋都能成为吵架的理由。

所以你走了，留下一句后会无期，把我变成了荒废的乐园里的野狗。

我从来都不怪你，我们该怪的是彼此的年轻气盛，和有话不能直说的臭屁毛病。我后来曾无数次地觉得遗憾，在梦里辗转反侧不知道要花多久才能入眠。可那时我想，失去的总不会回来，一切都结束了之后再说什么都没有意义。于是我把大把的时间扑在画手稿上。满目是玫瑰，成堆的颓败的沾满鲜血和不知名的液体。有客人问我，为什么我的玫瑰都是即将枯萎的状态，我说，如果时间能停在这一刻，就好了。

也不知道是谁把这话发到网上，居然吸引了很多年轻小姑娘来店里。我有点哭笑不得，不过客人一多我也没空分心想别的。你走后不久，原来的工作室就彻底拆迁沦为一堆废墟，我们曾经度过日日夜夜的地方在挖掘机的轰鸣中灰飞烟灭。我站在工地门口看了一会儿，把烟头随手一丢扭头就走，像潇洒地挥手又像鸵鸟似的不敢停留。就在又一个夏天，我打算在那条物是人非的街上，再去抽一次被雨淋湿的烟头，你带着一道属于过往的疤痕，出现在我不知白日还是暗夜的故梦。

“明天去找你，有没有空啊？”

好久没被阳光照醒。我按开手机时正暗自腹诽自己活得像个吸血鬼，你这一句话就直愣愣地出现在屏幕上。我不知道是该高兴猎物送上门，还是嘲笑自己的自作多情。但生意该做还是要做，更何况你的话我从来只有点头说好的份。我发消息给明天下午的客人改了时间，又连连道歉，语气诚恳得和失恋时的社恐患者简直像是两个人，然后才回到和你的对话框，发去一句“好”。

那天下午又开始下雨。我想，梅雨季节到了吧。夏天该做什么呢？失恋过醉酒过甚至在路灯下一个人睡到天明过，唯独未曾和你接吻。是的，我想这是我的夏天里唯一的遗憾。你曾经最爱说来日方长，后来我慢慢开始不知道，我有没有等到来日的希望。

你咬着根吸管晃进了店里。熟悉的香水味熏得我头脑发昏。你看我不说话，冲我摇了摇手里的牛奶：“要不要喝？草莓味儿的。”

我默默把椅子和小推车挪到了空调下面。一定是天气太热了，我想。要不为什么我会觉得心跳呼吸一起加快呢？

店里一时只有空调机器工作的嗡嗡声。

我低着头拿酒精给你擦拭着即将上图的地方。你体毛一直很淡，我想你不管年纪多大模样也能依旧少年。所以那道疤痕就格外明显，像我最讨厌的多脚的虫子，狰狞又夸张。其实我讨厌的东西太多了。讨厌你不肯解释哪怕是一句，讨厌自己缺席了你或许是很重要的一段人生，讨厌自己没勇气开口问你，这几年你过得怎么样。

可是问了也没有任何意义。所以店面里就还是只有将空气挤压殆尽的沉默。

“后来有一年，我去当时咱俩认识的那个club玩。” 你盯着我拿针蘸颜料准备勾线，语气淡淡地开口。

“那天有个傻逼，飞叶子飞得脑子坏掉了，举着个酒瓶到处乱窜，还往墙上砸。我喝多了靠在墙角睡觉，破了口的瓶子擦着我的手臂划过去，就这样了。”

“那一下血流了特别多。我也是喝得脑子不转了，居然以为划到了动脉会死。不过也怪旁边那女的，看见血就叫，叫得我耳朵疼。”

“妈的。” 你啐了句脏，不再看我故作镇定地下针，从口袋里摸出盒烟。你似乎不太习惯单手做这一串动作，动作慢慢吞吞的，半天才打着火。深吸一口之后，你突然把烟拿下来，试图塞到我嘴里。

“抽一口，压压惊。” 你还有心情开玩笑。“你手抖了，我皮可就彻底毁了。”

我顿了下动作，懒得抬头，死盯着你小臂上那道渐渐开始隐匿起来的疤。

“你有话能不能等我休息的时候再说。”

“好好好。” 你手指夹着烟，无奈地作举手投降状，还颇为洋气地耸了下肩膀。不过这么带点流里流气的动作让你做出来，倒依旧是很可爱。

“你还是这样。”

“哪样。”

“从来不看我。可是你明明耳朵都红透了。”

我没搭你的话，像是整个人陷进自己的世界里听不见外界的声响。其实说白了也是，我机械地遵循着印在你小臂上的青蓝色痕迹下针，脑海里有太多太多回忆像一辆飞驰的列车般呼啸而过，好像这样就能把失去的几年时光填充完整。

后来不知道过了多久，你脚边渐渐积攒起一小堆长长短短的烟头，我手下的线条终于形成了一个闭合的图案。擦干净黑色的颜料之后，你举起手臂左右看着，突然扬起脸，露出一个意味不明的笑来：“田柾国，你是不是太闷骚了啊？”

“JK's？可以啊？你以为都是黑色的我就看不出来吗？”

耳朵里有海啸瞬间扑过，使人暂时失去听觉。我手上还挂着脱了一半的橡胶手套，怔怔地看着你，好像小时候偷吃了糖果被老妈发现后的无措。

你似乎是有点无奈地笑了。你说，“柾国，你什么时候才能主动一次呢？”

“我真的等你很久了。”

我想就着这样两个人都很别扭的姿势接吻可太不浪漫了。可你嘴巴里熟悉的烟草味铺天盖地，我没办法分神再去想这些煞风景的事。不知道过了多久，你慢慢松开一点，贴着我的嘴唇，很小声地说这样才能欺骗我一直在你身边，因为浑身上下都沾满了我的气味。

我没法再对自己装聋作哑了，除了用力地回应你好像也没有别的办法了。把夏天里没有做过的事情都补偿一遍吧。我在心里这样对自己说。

“金泰亨。”

我后知后觉地想起我好像很少叫你的名字。可明明就是在呼唤爱神。

“你介意和一个老男人去游乐园玩吗？”

你笑得连眼睛都眯成一条缝了，好像下一秒就要夸我可爱一样。

“我还要在游乐园和你一起抽一根烟，再在旋转木马前面接吻。你喜不喜欢？”

“只要是你，我都喜欢。”

你在漫长而炎热的夏天里抽烟，想着我的味道想和我做爱。而我只是在等有一天，我能在你的游乐园，让你陪我尽情撒野。


End file.
